


When The Roof Caved In And The Truth Came Out

by jowritesfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy angst in which Regina cheats on Emma and gets caught. </p><p>You’ve gotten away with the fact that you stumbled home inebriated, with slightly smeared lipstick and a stain on your thigh hidden under your skirt that you want to scrub raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Roof Caved In And The Truth Came Out

“Regina?” Emma calls from the bed, as she lifts her head from the pillow, her voice more like a sigh then an actual question.

“Go back to bed, Em.” You respond with a tight frown across your features, trying to shut her down before you’re forced to lie. 

There’s already guilt tugging at you when you see her messy blonde hair and lop-sided grin, but her voice just about makes you crumble. It wasn’t supposed to happen, and it makes you hate yourself just a little bit more. And so you give her a little wave with your hand, and silently stalk into the room.

“Regina?” She persists, this time blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

“Just go back to bed… I’ll be right there.” You try to reassure her, your throat rough, as you coax the words out.

“Why are you just coming home now?” She asks you, her face twisted in confusion. 

“I told you I was going out.” You tell her softly, hoping that she won’t press the issue further. There’s shame bubbling in your stomach, and you almost consider the chance that she can hear it. 

“But until 3 in the morning?” 

“I lost track of time.” You admit, the words fall lazily from your lips. 

“And you’re drunk.” She adds, a bemused grin on her face, as she tugs at your wrist.

“A little bit.” You comply, a sneaky grin before you steal a kiss from her. You pull away quickly then, glad to see her pleased smile, but still wanting to jump in the shower and get rid of the guilt along with any kind of evidence of your betrayal.

She gives you another lopsided grin – the same trademark grin that your son shares, before she places her head back on the pillow. It’s with a sigh that you run your fingers through your hair, relief setting into your bones in knowing that you’ve gotten away with it. You’ve gotten away with the fact that you stumbled home inebriated, with slightly smeared lipstick and a stain on your thigh hidden under your skirt that you want to scrub raw. 

“And you missed a button.” She points out, this time catching you off guard.

“What? I…” You stammer, glancing at your blouse in the dimly lit room.

Fuck. And there it is. In your rush to get back home you’ve skipped a button and it’s all the sheriff apparently needs before she’s able to put the pieces all together. 

“Who was it then?”

“Emma…” You call out, your hands shaking as her voice cuts straight through you.

“Who were you just with?” She asks, as you shake your head. “Who were you fucking when you were supposed to be home with me and our son?”

“She didn’t mean anything.” You offer, wishing you could take it back the moment it slipped from your lips. 

The look on her face almost breaks your heart.

“That’s what they always say.” She exclaims, now sitting up in your bed.

“No, Emma… please. I didn’t… It didn’t. I love you.” You stammer, reaching for her hands.

“Then why did you fuck someone else?” She snaps, pulling away from you.

“We… I got caught up in a moment. That’s all it was.” You try to explain, your words feeble.

You know that it wasn’t just getting caught up in a moment. It was about so much more. It was about years of knowing that you were evil in any kind of world. It was about knowing that somehow this was just you once again being self-destructive and self-loathing when you pressed your lips against someone that you didn’t love. It wasn’t about a single moment. It was so much more.

“You got caught up? So your fingers just happened to slide into someone else’s vagina?” She practically hisses at you.

“Emma…. You don’t… You’re being crass.” You complain, taking a step back from her.

“And you having sex with someone else isn’t crass?”

“Emma….” You try again, but fall short when the words just won’t come out.

This isn’t what you wanted. You didn’t want her to find out and especially not like this. It didn’t mean anything more than getting underneath someone else’s skin, but Emma can’t see that. You know Emma won’t understand and that’s what tears you up inside. Because you know how much you mean to each other, and that you were still able to mess everything up. 

“There’s nothing you can even say.”

“Please. It d-didn’t mean anything. It was j-just… I m-messed up.” You stutter. 

“Yeah, you did.” She cuts you off, her eyes blaring into yours in nothing but anger.

“I’m so sorry. Please. Just give me another chance. I’d do anything for you…” You offer, and watch as she seems to mull something over.

This is your chance. There might still be a chance for you, even if you messed it all up and you can see it linger behind her green eyes. 

“Then I want you to have sex with me like you just did with her.” She says, catching you off guard.

“I-I-I don’t understand.”

“I want you to do the same thing to me that you did to her. I want you to touch me like you touched her. I want you to fuck me like you just fucked her.” She tells you, a fury in her eyes that almost frightens you.

“Emma.” You cry out like a sob, shaking your head at her request.

“If you want me to forgive you then you’ll do this for me.” She tells you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss, as she palms your ass through your skirt.

“Okay.” You manage when you pull away, your forehead pressed against hers as you search her eyes.

“So tell me… Where did you first kiss her?” She asks you then.

“Emma… I…” You begin, before giving in to her request. “In the alley.”

“Against a wall?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.” She demands, standing up from the bed, and placing herself against your bedroom wall.

“This is just going to hurt you…” You try to begin, but she’s shaking her head and you know it won’t work. You need to do this. You need to suffer through this.

So you step towards her, your hands shaking before you snake them around the column of her neck, then settle them on her cheeks. You bring your face down towards her, your lips hovering in front of hers, while her hands wrap around your hips. She’s breathing heavily at this point, and you can’t help the little catch in your throat when you feel her hot breath against your lips.

“Were you the one that first kissed her?”

“Yes.” You respond, your lips against hers in a soft, teasing little kiss.

“Then did she kiss you back?”

“Yes.”

You claim her mouth then, your lips brushing against hers before tugging on them possessively, while your hand tangles in her long blonde hair. She kisses you back almost immediately, her lips slamming against yours in a fury of little nips and long, drawn out smacks. The kiss is pure lust, deep and wet and it just about takes your breath away. You pull away slowly, and then pepper kisses against her neck, as she parts her lips.

“Did she moan when you kissed her like this?”

“Yes.”

As your lips make contact on her collarbone you first hear her moan. For a moment you almost think she doesn’t even sound like herself. But then her hands are around your hips, pinning you closer to her and you forget to dissect when any of this means. You just want to make her feel good.

“Then what?” She asks you when your kisses linger against her skin.

“We went to her place.” You offer.

“Then…?”

You want to stop now. You’re sick of the game when you see the hurt in her eyes, and you know the pain in your chest is breaking you down. But she is staring at you, expecting honesty when you aren’t even sure if you know how to be anymore. 

“Then we kissed again… And we… we took our clothes off.”

“Show me.” She instructs again, before she tugs on the bottom hem of her thin tank top, effectively pulling it over her head and leaving her in nothing but her small lacy underwear. 

Your fingers stumble over the buttons of your blouse, but you manage to undo them all, slipping out of the material. Your skirt is next to go, the zipper sliding down smoothly before you step out of the material, leaving you in your underwear. Then she’s nipping at your neck and down your chest, her teeth cracking down against your flushed skin. It hurts. You realize it’s meant to hurt when she clamps down on the top of your breast, as her fingers scratch down your back before unclasping your bra.

“Show me.” She taunts once again, this time against your neck, her breath hot on your skin.

You hate yourself for it, but you touch her between her legs, sliding your fingers against her through her underwear. Her eyes perk up for a second, and then you can almost see the fear cloud over them when she holds onto your shoulders for support. You hold her hip with your other hand, placing feather light kisses on her shoulder, wanting to take it all back.

“Was she wet for you?” She asks, stealing you away from your thoughts.

Her voice cuts through you like a sword; hard and steel and the perfect weapon. 

“Oh gods…” You exclaim, adverting your eyes from the weight of your humiliation. “Y-y-yes.”

You try to control your breathing then – just trying to focus on what you’re doing and not what you did. It’s hard and she’s making it that way, but you need to do this if it can fix it. You need to continue to touch her like you had been touching someone else less than an hour ago, as long as it helps her in some way.

“Did you taste her?” 

“No.” You reply quickly, continuing to rub her through the lace as she wraps her one leg around you, still pinned against the wall.

“But you slid your fingers into her?” She asks, and you can hear her bottom lip quivering.

“Emma…” You begin, breaking character or whatever you two are playing at.

“No, don’t you dare… You didn’t call her that.” She practically spits at you, her hands on your chin to make you look at her. “Now answer my question.”

“Y-yes.” You stammer, hot tears welling in your eyes.

She lifts her leg a little higher, parting her legs farther, as you slip past her underwear and tease at her opening. All you can hear is your own heart hammering in your chest and your fingers are shaking when you slide them into her wet heat. She groans immediately, the sound strangled somewhere against your cheek as you continue to pump into her.

“Did she come for you?”

“Yes.”

She’s close, and you can feel it when her hips push against yours, as she meets every single thrust of your hands. Her one leg is shaking beneath her, effectively pinning you closer to her, while your free hand tangles in her hair. You place an open kiss against the base of her throat, and then with a final twist of your fingers and a little extra pressure on her sensitive little nub, she comes undone. Crying out suddenly, you can feel that she’s shaking beneath you. Her lips are parted against your cheek, and her hot breath laboured by the time she tries to catch her bearings.

If it wasn’t so fucked up, you probably would have been proud of yourself.

You still your fingers in her, not quite ready to pull out. You want to hold onto any kind of intimacy you still have, but then she lowers her leg and pulls away from you. You glance down at your sticky fingers before wiping them haphazardly onto your stomach, and then finally look up at her in time to see her wipe away her tears. It feels like someone has punched you in the gut.

“Then did she touch you?” She asks, her voice more steady than you thought it would have been. 

“Yes.” You choke out before you feel her warm hands snaking around your hips.

She presses her lips against your neck in sharp, quick kisses, her teeth taunting your fair skin as she plants her lips down and sucks. Normally you despise kisses like these – the ones that redden your skin and mark you for days, but you know you can’t complain now. You want her to mark you. You want her to know that you’re hers again. You want to believe that you could possibly be only hers again.

And then she’s pushing you back by your shoulders, practically throwing you against the bed. You land with a thud, before she’s suddenly on top of you, straddling your thigh as she presses herself against you. She grinds into your thigh, as you vaguely remember that this is almost exactly what happened before with another woman in another bedroom.

You lean forward then, your weight on your elbows as you meet her lips for a sharp kiss. Her lips are pursed when she kisses you, dry and chapped against yours. Then her one hand snakes between your legs, and your underwear is quickly pushed to the side as you feel soft fingers graze against your clit.

You inhale sharply, pulling your head away from hers and pointing your face to the ceiling. Then her lips are on your chest, swirling her tongue around your nipple as a couple fingers slide into you. It feels so good that you can almost forget why you’re doing this. You can almost forget the pain that you’ve caused.

“Did she make you come?” She asks, forcing you to face exactly what this is again.

“Y-yes.” You reply, your voice shaking as you feel her increase her rhythm.

Then her teeth graze your nipple, as her fingers continue to pump into you and you can feel that you’re close. You’ve been close since the moment you kissed her against the wall and you hate yourself for it. You want to hold out, hold onto this moment for as long as you can because you know there’s fear on the other side. There’s an unknown that you’re not ready to face.

But then the palm of her hand is grazing your clit, and the tears that once threatened to fall are slipping down your cheeks. And you’re so fucking close when she licks a trail up your neck, and her hand is curling in that spot that gets you every single time, and you suddenly fall apart. Your legs are shaking beneath you, as your chest heaves and a cry catches in the back of your throat. It’s hard and fast and sudden, a kind of crippling euphoric feeling that has you smiling and crying all at the same time.

She pulls out of you quickly, wiping her sticky fingers on your leg. Then she grabs her tank top and throws it over her head, and you only know because you can see her out of the corner of your eye. With a sigh you manage to sit up again, trying to search her for what comes next.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” She says then, her voice laced with pain and anger and what you can only describe as a sound you don’t ever want to her from her lips again.

“I won’t. I promise. I love you.” You tell her, meaning the words more than you ever have.


End file.
